Babysitting with Ed
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: It's a wrong timing to babysit, and asks Edd for help...sort of... :3


**A/N: My friend and I were talking about babysitting jobs, and he gave me an inspiration to write, and I want to write a oneshot about Kevedd before I lost my inspiration, so here's you go, and enjoy? lol... soo, um... enjoy reading! By the way, I want to apologize for my grammar errors if you see one! thank you. :) now, reading on!  
**

* * *

Kevin was grumpy when his mom reminded him about babysitting his 7 year old cousin, Madison while his mom and Aunt Tammy plan to going out to shopping for Tammy's wedding dress, wanted her future sister in law help to finding a perfect wedding dress that coming up in couple of months.

"No, Kevin. you have to babysit Madison, you promised last week." Mom sipping her coffee.

"What? Oh, no it is **TODAY**? I forget! Sorry mom but I already make plans with my friends." Kevin lean against doorway frame.

"Well, cancel it, sweetie...but you can go see them tomorrow." Mom finished her coffee.

"Aww, come on, mom! I can't, please don't do this to me." Kevin walked toward mom and pulled a chair under the table and dropped himself on the chair.

"Kevin Tanner Barr." Mom raised an eyebrow as rose from her chair to put her mug away.

"Ahhh, fine! Alright! I will babysit Madison!" Kevin tapped fingers on the table, feeling annoyed.

"Thank you, Kevin." mom walked to Kevin and give him a kiss on the head. "And, if you need some help, this sweet kid- Eddward from across street can stop by and help you."

"Who? Double Dork? Oh please. I won't ask for his help."

"Now, Kevin, Eddward is a sweet guy, and willingly to help. He's already certificated along with CPR, so please do not hesitate to contract him for his help, ok, Kevin?"

"Okay, mom. I got it." Kevin knew that he don't need no help from Double Dweeb.

Perfect timing, Aunt Tammy and Madison are just pulled up, Debbie greeted them at the door and allowing them in the house, Madison walked to living room to turn the tv on and watching her favorite tv show Spongebob Squarepants. She sang along with theme song. Kevin greet them as he entered the living room

"Hey, Auntie Tammy, and Madison." Kevin smirked.

"Hey, Kevin. How are you doing today?" Aunt Tammy smiled warmly.

"Oh, Imma stuck with Madison while y'all going out looking for a wedding dress, I guess I'm good." Kevin crossed arms.

"**Kevin Tanner Barr**! I am not going to say this again, and we will be back before dinner time." Mom scolded.

Kevin sighed and apologized, and Aunt Tammy accepted his apology, with that, they left. Kevin watched the door closed then looked over at Madison, and suddenly a light blub goes off like he got an idea, he smirked said "hey, brat. I need to go upstairs to get my phone. Be right back." Madison looked at him and nodded her head. With that Kevin walked back to his bedroom to grabbed his phone and unplugged from recharger.

He walked back to living room and sit on end of couch from Madison. He unlocked his phone and went to his contract book to find a certain dork, and start to text messaging him.

**To Double Dork**: Hey, I want to know if you could come over and help me?

He smirked as locked his phone and waiting for his reply, a couple of minutes later, he got a text from him.

**From Double Dork**: Greetings Kevin. What do you need my help with?

**To Double Dork**: Just come over I'll show you.

**From Double Dork**: Uh, very well. I shall see you in few minutes I have to water Jim and feed my ants first.

**To Double Dork**: Okay whatever, dweeb. see ya soon.

An hour later, Double D is finally at the door, Kevin answered it with "About the fucking time, dweeb."

"My apologizes, now what do you need my help with?"

"Lemme show you." Kevin walked to living room as Double D followed him, they entered the living room, and Kevin held his arm up "this."

Double D crossed his arms "Are you serious?

"Yeah, this is Madison, my cousin. Hey brat. come here."

Madison started to whine "I don't want to! I'm watching my friend on tv."

"Ugh, fine. Madison, this is my...friend, Eddward." Kevin rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hiya, Eddward." Madison's eyes are glued on tv.

"Greetings, Madison. You can call me Double D or Edd with two D's, whichever is easier for you to speak." Double D smile

Madison took her eyes off the tv to face to Eddward "you speak funny, Edd with two D's."

"Uh, no, it's Edd, it's spelled with two D's, you see, E-D-D."

"OHH! Edd!" Madison laughed.

"Yes, that's correct." Double D chuckled then looked at Kevin. "So, why do you need my help with Madison?"

"Well, I forget I made a promise to my mom that I will look after Madison but I already made a plan with my friends so I am sure that you don't mind babysitting her for me, cool. Imma outta here." Kevin walked toward to the door but Double D stopped him.

"Uh-uh. Don't think so. You made a promise to your own mother that you will watch after her, don't you even trying to put your babysitting duty on me." Double D crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

Kevin start to smirk at him, '_huh, Double Dork looks cute when he do tha-what?! what the hell am I thinking?_' he scoffed as walked away to kitchen, and Double D start to following him

"Oh, no you don't walk away from me like that. What do you have to say about this? Would you like to me calling your mother and tell her what did you try to do?"

"Pffty, I ain't no scared of my mom." Kevin chuckled as grabbed a soda. "want a drink?" to that Double D merely shook his head.

"Very well, then Kevin." Double D put his hand on his pocket to pull his phone out and start to dialing... "Before I press a '**TALK**' what do you want me to tell her?" Double D calmly asked.

"Uh, no, I call that bluff, dweeb." Kevin start to drink a 7-up.

"Very well." as he pressed a **TALK** button and put his phone against his ear as hearing it ring a couple before she answers, "Hello, Mrs. Barr. This is Eddward speaking." Double D grinned at wide-eyed Kevin.

"Hello, Eddward. Are you ok? Is Kevin and Madison ok?" her voice sounded worried.

Kevin run to Double D and mouthed '_Hang up! Hang your fucking phone up! Now! or I'll pound ya!_' Double D smiled at Kevin.

"No, ma'am, everything's okay. Kevin, here, asked me to call you for him but that is Kevin seems okay to talk to you himself." Double D hand his phone to Kevin, but Kevin start to walking back, start to whisper "no! no! I won't talk to her."

"Take it, Kevin! Why did you say that you're not scared of your mother! Take it!" Double D whispered back. Kevin rolled his eyes then grabbed his phone to talk to his mom.

"Hey mom." Kevin cleared his throat.

"Kevin, is there something going on? Why is Eddward there? Should we go back?"

"NO! I mean, no. Everything's fine, I just ask Eddward to come over to hang out with us, and I wonder, um had Madison ate before come here?" Kevin facepalmed at his stupidity for keeping press Double D's buttons and made a mental note to not do this again next time, hell he promised that he wouldn't have ask him come over again.

"...uh, let me ask Auntie Tammy." Kevin can hear his mom asking her..."No, Madison haven't eat but you can make something simple for her, that would be great. Thank you. We will see you later, okay dear? Behave yourself, Kevin. Tell Eddward I say hi. okay? Love you!" she hang up. Kevin glared at Double D as hand his phone back to him, and he got a smirk from Double D.

"My mom said hi." Kevin dropped himself on the chair, and Double D looked at him.

"So, do you still need me or not?" Double D crossed his arms, and Kevin looked up at him.

"Uh, do you know how to cook, don't you?"

"Yes, Kevin. I can cook. Can't you cook?"

"Well, I can cook but not that good, and I don't want to kill Madison."

"What? Kevin, are you trying to kill me?" Madison walked in heard Kevin saying that.

"D'oh! No, no, don't take it as wrong way, I was just called Double D to come over to help me cooking you something. Right, Double Dwe- Double D?" Kevin looked at Double D.

"Yes, that's correct. I'm here to help him, what do you want to eat, dear?" Double D kneel down to meet Madison's eye level.

"Um, I want a mac and cheese with hotdogs."

"You got it, Madison. Go back to living room I'll call you when it's ready to eat." Double D smile with a gap show that got Madison smiled back.

"Okay, Edd." with that, Madison skipping back to living room, and they heard Madison start to sang a Spongebob Squarepants theme song, Double D chuckled as hand cover his mouth.

"...uh, don't do that again, Edd." Kevin suddenly hear himself saying that and mentally facepalmed hard.

"Do what?" Double D asked.

"uh, nothing." Kevin blushed lightly as walk to pantry to get a box of mac and cheese, then walked to refrigerator to grabbed a package of hotdogs, he set it on the counter.

"Mhmm, where's pot, Kevin?" Double D could always ask Kevin later on about it, he made a mental note to ask him later on.

"Behind you, down there." Kevin opened a package and grabbed 2 hotdogs, then wrapped it in zip bag and start to cut it into pieces.

"Oh, thank you." Double D turned around to bend down to grabbed a medium sized pot and measured water cups following mac and cheese's direction, he put a pot on the stove waiting for it to be boiling.

Kevin feel strange to having a help from Double D because he is the one who got him question about his sexuality when Double D came out to Cul-de-Sac, to his surprise they accepted him, and Eddy already saw this coming and still stand by his side, and Ed's a lovable oaf, and still love him no matter what. He remembered having a crush on Nazz, and they once hang out in Kevin's bedroom, Nazz told Kevin that she haven't kiss anyone yet, and Kevin had this thought '_that's it, here's my chance to see how I'm really feeling about girls._' They start to kissed after few seconds later, he didn't feel anything about girls like he supposed to...they decided to try it again, they start to kissed again slowly turned into a make out. Kevin slowly pulled away, looked away. Nazz felt something off about Kevin.

"Kevin? What is it? Is my breath stink?" Nazz covered her mouth.

"Oh, no. No, no. Don't be silly, Nazzy." Kevin looked at Nazz with a weak smirk.

"Kevin, come on. What's wrong? I thought you have a crush on me?"

"Well...I **thought** I did..." his voice trailed off.

"Well, Kev, answer me this question...are you gay?"

"I guess so...because I didn't feel anything when we kissed." Kevin rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well, don't be nervous, Kev. I will always love you no matter what, is there someone you like?"

Kevin couldn't tell her it's Double D...he remained silent.

"Ah! Well...you want to play guess game, fine. sure...since you like boys...so, there's Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy, the Eds...hmm...I know it's not Eddy for sure." Nazz laughed, and Kevin gagged.

"No way, it's not pipsqueak. Gross." Kevin shuddered at thought of dating Eddy.

"Okay, cross Eddy out of the list...hmmm...I don't see Ed being sexually attract to everyone but as for chickens, buttered toasts, and gravy, but I don't think it's Ed." to that Kevin merely shook his head.

"Cross Ed out of the list too...I know Rolf is your best friend, and I don't think you like him in that way."

"Nah, he's my best friend." Kevin wonder why did Nazz skip Double D...

"I know it, Rolf is out of the list, What about Jonny?" Nazz asked.

"Jonny is cool but not my type." Kevin shook his head.

"Gotcha, hm...Jimmy?"

"Nah, I think he got a thing for Sarah, Nazzy." Kevin chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you're right...who did I miss...?" Nazz tapped a finger on her chin.

"...Double D?"

"Aha! I knew it! You **LIKE **Double D!" Nazzy jumped off the bed.

"Uhh, no...I just reminded you that you forget about Double D..."

"Nope, I purposely skipped and see if you have him in your mind and make you say it, you see, if you didn't like him, you wouldn't mention his name." Nazz laughed.

"Alright, alright, you bust me. Yeah, I have my eyes on him but is it weird for me to liking him?"

"Not really, because he's very likable, and opposite attracts!"

Kevin start to thinking about _opposite attracts_...it's like making sense, and suddenly he smirked "thanks, Nazzy but you gotta promise me you wouldn't tell anyone." Nazz walked to Kevin and held her pinky finger.

"I pinky promise, Kevin." Kevin smirked as held his pinky finger and join together then give him a hug, "Go get him, Kevin." Nazzy winked.

**+++FLASHBACK ENDS+++**

Kevin shook his head to watched Double D stirred a mac and cheese slowly, he cleared his throat, "ahem, do you need any help?"

"No, I don't think so, Kevin. Thank you, but you can go ahead check on Madison." Double D smile at him then look back at pot to keep stirring.

"Okay, Double D." Kevin left kitchen to check on Madison, he saw Madison laughed at some funny yellow spongy guy and pink starfish were screaming around with a butterfly in the bubble thingy. "Hey, brat, whacha watching?"

"Spongebob Squarepants, and Kevin?"

"Yes, Madison?" Kevin walk to her and sit next to her.

"When are you going to asking Edd out, I can tell you like him." Madison look at him in serious tone.

"How? You can't tell Double D!"

"Don't tell me what?" Double D smile as walk in the living room.

"N-nothing! What do you need?"

"Oh, no. I'm merely here to tell Madison, it's time to eat, go ahead, the bowl is on the table."

"Thank you, Edd!" Madison hopped off the couch and skipping happily to kitchen.

"Now tell me, Kevin. What is it?" Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Kevin start to pull him into an embracing, and stare deeply into his cyan eyes, and his eyes look back into Kevin's forest green eyes and start to kissing him deeply, then pull away as start to talking, "You see...I've been harboring my feelings for you since you came out to Cul-de-Sac gang, and you're the one got me wondering about my sexuality, and Nazzy is the one who know about this..."

Double D merely stared at him and remained silent and frozen, and his face is blushing HARD.

"Uh, Double D, please say something." Kevin begin to feel stupid for confess his feelings to him, and hope he didn't scared him away.

"Oh, sorry, Kevin. Really? You like me?" Double D blinked hard.

"Yeah, Dork. I've always like you, will you go out with me?" Kevin smirked.

"Yes, Kevin. I would like to." Double D smiled.

"HOOARY!" Madison run to Keivn and give him a hug, and Double D blushed as covered his face with a small laugh.

* * *

**A/N: that's it. :D Hope you like this oneshot fic Kevedd. STARRY OUT c:**


End file.
